


Fine Dining

by FayJay



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Dead animals, Feeding, Gen, I thought it was weirdly sweet, Kink Meme, M/M, Not for Vegetarians, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Snake Crowley, audiofic, body horror kinda, but the emphasis is on weird, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay
Summary: In which Aziraphale would very much like to actually have dinner with Crowley. He just needs to provide a very particular menu.Written for the kink meme. Because I hadn't seen it this way round and it was a terrible tragedy. It's all very romantic, it is, you know it is.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 52





	Fine Dining

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fine Dining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319537) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 

https://www.dropbox.com/s/xefshfhdhel06mv/Fine%20dining.mp3?dl=0


End file.
